


Tending the Roses

by stella_fidelis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Disney References, Dragon!Hanzo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Enchanted, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, mentions of reaper76 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_fidelis/pseuds/stella_fidelis
Summary: "Years passed, rose petals fell, and the monster’s despair grew. After all, who could ever come to care for something as wretched as he?"Or the McHanzo "Beauty and the Beast" AU that nobody asked for





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world! 
> 
> This is the first fic that I have written/posted in a VERY long time, but after enjoying literally hundreds of works on this Archive, I thought I'd give it a whirl.
> 
> More characters/tags will be added as needed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_Long ago, in a land far away, there lived an heir to a noble family. Having been promised great power and wealth beyond anyone’s wildest dreams, the young man grew arrogant and callous. He alienated everyone who once cared for him, even his beloved brother._

_One night, a distraught woman arrived at the mansion and begged for shelter from the wolves that prowled the surrounding woods. The heir, however, turned the woman away.The woman pleaded with the heir to reconsider. Undoubtedly the wolves would find her if she remained outdoors much longer. In response, the heir moved to shut the oaken door in the traveler’s face._

_At that moment, a burst of light brighter than any star engulfed the mansion’s courtyard. Blinded, the heir cowered in fear. As the light faded, the heir found that the beggar woman had disappeared. In her place, a pair of snow white wings framed the robed figure of an Angel of Mercy._

_The heir frantically tried to apologize to the Angel for his mistake, but it was too late. The Angel had seen that the man felt no compassion for others._ _With a twirl of her staff, the Angel transformed the heir into a creature as cruel his own heart. As the man-turned-monster roared in anger and grief, she cast a similar spell on both the mansion and the few servants that remained there._

_Another spirit would have left the heir to his punishment, but this Angel believed in humans’ capacity for redemption. She turned to one of the courtyard’s many bushes and picked its last red rose. With another wave of her staff, she enchanted the rose so that it would bloom for over ten years. If the young noble learned to love, and earned someone else’s love in return before the last rose petal fell, then the Angel’s spell would be broken. If he did not, then the heir and his estate would be doomed to remain cursed for all time._

_Years passed, rose petals fell, and the monster’s despair grew. After all, who could ever come to care for something as wretched as he?_


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Day in Gibraltar

If Jesse saw another loose wagon wheel or leaky bucket, he was going to scream. 

He tossed the newly repaired bucket into the “Finished” pile, and stood up from his bench. He refused to spend another minute in the cramped closet he and Gabe (generously) called a workshop. From looking out the room’s single window, it appeared to be about late afternoon. Gabe would probably be closing the carpentry shop up front soon anyway. ~~~~

When Jesse and Gabe decided to leave The Blackwatch and settled in Gibraltar, they realized they had almost no “normal” skills. After a few failed business ventures, one of which involving an exploding chicken coop, the pair settled on basic carpentry. Jesse was far from the best craftsman, his only training being lessons his father gave him as a child. Serendipitously, the town’s carpenter had passed away just before Gabe and Jesse arrived. Gibraltar had no choice really but to do business with them. Over time though, as the town grew accustomed to its newest residents and Jesse improved his craft, they acquired a steady business.

Shouting a quick good-bye to Gabe, Jesse tried to make his escape out the shop’s backdoor. Unfortunately, Gabe was quicker.

“Where do you think you’re going?” his friend and business partner hollered. “It’s not even four o’clock yet!”

Sighing, Jesse slumped his shoulders and trudged back through the workshop. “Aw c’mon Gabe,” he whined as he entered into the shop-proper. “I finished all of our repair orders. And it’s not like we’ll run out of spare wheels and chests anytime soon.” Jesse gestured towards the bins and shelves covering the walls and floor, which were full of wooden tools and home goods. Gabe, whose large frame was bent over the large wooden counter, did not look impressed.

“Look, I’m just as bored, if not more so, than you are,” the older man sighed. “I haven’t had a customer in at least two hours and I’m about to pull my hair out of my skull.” He grabbed a fistful of his short black curls for emphasis. “But that doesn’t mean that I can just leave my post. Have some sense of responsibility!”

“I finished for the day! It ain’t my fault that you decided to handle the customer-side of things so that you could make doll eyes at the baker.”

In reality, Gabe had no choice but to be the “face of business." The only thing he could carve out was someone’s face. But Jesse couldn’t resist goading his friend. Ever since Jack had walked into the shop to order a new bread paddle, Gabe had been smitten. If the teasing encouraged Gabe to let Jesse leave early, even better.

Gabe’s face flushed red, his hazel eyes widening in embarrassment. “Just get the hell out of here McCree!” he spluttered. Jesse held back a triumphant grin. Bingo. “And grab some meat buns on the way back. I’m heading out to that trades fair tonight, and like hell I’m riding all night without snacks.”

Jesse smirked. “Oh I know whose meat buns you want to be snacking on,” he drawled. And then he made a run for it. A wooden bucket whizzed by and missed his head as he rushed out.

Damn, now he needed to make another bucket.

 

* * *

 

No matter how many times Jesse walked through Gibraltar, he still struggled to fathom the town’s carefree way of life.

He walked past people strolling down the main road, browsing the shops and stalls before they closed for the day. Others sat down by the fountain that marked the town square, watching their children weave through the crowd. Laughter and friendly greetings, filled the air. All were dressed, well-fed, and grateful for their good fortune.

Every once in awhile, Jesse heard about someone who drank too much liquor and broke a signpost or tipped a cow. But generally, the biggest hardship Gibraltar faced was a mild drought every few years. The sea air calmed the harshest parts of winter, and weakened the strength of the summer sun. Harvests were enough to comfortably sustain the villagers, and the community remained untouched by the unrest that, at some time or another, plagued other parts of the region. The town’s carpenter couldn’t help but wonder how these people went their entire lives without encountering anything like real strife. ~~~~

Soon enough, he spotted the wooden sign that marked Jack’s bakery. A bell announced his presence as he pushed open the door, making Jack look up from where he was taking inventory of that day’s unsold bread. “Oh hello Jesse!” the blond called out. “What can I get for you?"

“Hello, Jack,” Jesse replied. “I’m just picking up some meat buns for Gabe.”

“Oh I see. I think I might still have a couple left. Give me a moment.” With that, Jack scuttled to the back room. Watching the baker’s retreating back, Jesse could understand why Gabe liked Jack so much. The man cut a nice figure, and his smile lit up the otherwise plain shop.

A moment later Jack returned carrying a tray of golden buns. The smell made Jesse’s mouth water. “Lucky for Gabe, I just baked one more batch for my dinner tonight,” Jack explained. He started wrapping a little over half of the buns in paper.

“That’s mighty kind of ya, Jack.”

Jack waved Jesse’s comment off with a smile. “It’s nothing. I couldn’t eat all of these by myself anyway.” Then, more hesitantly Jack added, “So, a few of my friends and I were going to head to the tavern tonight for some drinks. I was going to come by your shop after I finished up here to ask if you and Gabe wanted to join us.” At Jesse’s silence, Jack rambled on, “It’s just that I know you two don’t spend too much time in town and everyone would like to get to know you better. The beer is really good too! And...and...sorry if I overstepped,” the blond finished weakly.

“Don’t worry. We appreciate the offer, but Gabe is heading out on a business trip tonight and I need to help him pack up the wagon.” Jesse fished some coins out of his pocket, ready to end the conversation.

Jack shook his head and handed Jesse the wrapped buns. “It’s on me, as an apology for my rudeness.”

Thanking Jack once more, Jesse turned to depart. As he opened the door Jack made one last plea, “Maybe you can both join us next week then?” He received merely a grunt in reply before his friend stepped back out onto the street.

 

* * *

 

Did you load the bowls?”

“Yup.”

“And the stools?”

“They’re right next to the shelves, Gabe.” This must have been the third time that the two of them had checked the wagon. 

Gabe triple checked the final item off his list of inventory for the crafts fair. “Alright then, I think we’re all set. I just need to grab Luna from out back and I can head out.”

Jesse grunted in acknowledgement, and turned to watch the sun set. He hadn’t been able to shake the mood onset by his trip through Gibraltar. Once he left Jack’s shop, he’d opted to follow the long route back to the cabin he and Gabe shared on the edge of the forest. The rolling hills and sea air usually lightened up the dark places in which Jesse’s mind periodically found itself. Today, the bucolic scenery reminded him that he wasn’t meant to be in a place like this. Gibraltar, with its peaceful landscape, pleasant but naive people, and bores-you-to-tears monotony, was its own puzzle and Jesse a stray piece from a different box. 

A large, flat nose pressing into his cheek shook Jesse from his musings. Gabe stood off to the mare's side, looking at him quizzically. Jesse shot his friend a reassuring smile and pushed the horse away. Damn beast stank to high heaven. 

"I know that look," Gabe finally said. He tied Luna to the wagon and grabbed her saddle. "What's eating at you this time?"

Jesse only considered lying for a moment.  After years as both his commanding officer and friend, Gabe could see right through any excuse Jesse usually made when he felt down. 

“I know what you mean,” Gabe replied, checking Luna’s horseshoes. Satisfied, he started to strap on the mare’s saddle. “I haven’t exactly been seeking out company either.” He admitted. A long pause. Then, “It’s funny, huh? We bailed out of The Blackwatch to create a new beginning for ourselves. Yet here we are, still living like we’re as good as dirt. Old habits die hard I guess,” he concluded, buckling the last saddle strap.

“That they do,” Jesse agreed.

“Tell you what. How about when I get back we spend some time at the tavern? Every time Jack comes into the shop he raves about their beer.”

Jesse chuckled, “Jack mentioned that to me too.”

Gabe scowled a bit, probably upset that Jack hadn’t invited only him. “Well, maybe if we finally try the stuff, he’ll shut up about it.”

Jesse shrugged. “I suppose we could give it a try.” He still inwardly squirmed at the idea of trying to pretend that he was “normal” for Jack and his friends. But least Gabe would be there, and would be able to cover for Jesse if he said or did anything odd.

“But,” Jesse flashed a shit-eating grin, “I’d hate to intrude on your date with Jack.”

Gabe snorted and swung into Luna’s saddle. “I’m choosing to ignore that insubordination,“ he retorted, transitioning back to the familiar banter between the two of them without protest. That was one of the reasons Jesse liked Gabe. He said what needed to be said and moved on without fanfare.

The retired soldier then clapped Jesse on the shoulder. Looking into the young ex-outlaws eyes he said, “I’ll be back in three days. Don’t screw anything up while I’m gone.”

“You got it, boss.”

Jesse waited on the cabin’s front stoop as Gabe and Luna plodded down the road towards the forest, waving until the trees’ growing shadows swallowed the wagon whole.


End file.
